thecitybeyondtheveilfandomcom-20200215-history
Background: Beat Cop
A beat cop is the face of the G.V.P.D. the uniformed officer of the law charged with ensuring peace and safety on his given patrol route. Many kinds of people are beat cops, and although it is a position of lower prestige than say a detective or a SWAT team member, it is by no means less important. They are usually the first responders and will charge headfirst into danger without hesitation. The tales of bravery and heroism from these individuals are the gold standard for police work in the city beyond the veil. Skills: persuasion, athletics Languages: 2 of your choice Weapon Proficiencies: pistol, shotgun, rifle Equipment: a G.V.P.D. uniform with rank, a gray vale compliant radio, handcuffs Background feature: call for back up. If a beat cop finds themselves in a situation too difficult to handle, the radio they carry can produce a beacon to summon any and all available units to assist. The units will stay until they are defeated or the suspect is apprehended. After which this feature will not be available until you take a short rest. D8 Personality Trait 1 I'm always polite and respectful. 2 I’m haunted by memories of my first crime scene. I can’t get the images of violence out of my mind. 3 I’ve lost too many friends, and I’m slow to make new ones. 4 I’m full of inspiring and cautionary tales from my years of experience relevant to almost every situation. 5 I can stare down a hell hound without flinching. 6 I enjoy being strong and like breaking things. 7 I have a crude sense of humor. 8 I face problems head-on. A simple, direct solution is the best path to success. D6 Ideal 1 Greater Good. Our lot is to lay down our lives in defense of others. (Good) 2 Responsibility. I do what I must and obey just authority. (Lawful) 3 Independence. When people follow orders blindly, they embrace a kind of tyranny. (Chaotic) 4 Might. In life as in war, the stronger force wins. (Evil) 5 Live and Let Live. Ideals aren’t worth killing over or going to war for. (Neutral) 6 Nation. My city, nation, or people are all that matter. (Any) D6 Bond 1 I will lay down my life for the people I serve with. 2 Someone saved my life as a rookie. To this day, I will never leave a friend behind. 3 My honor is my life. 4 I’ll never forget the crushing defeat my department suffered or the criminals who dealt it. 5 Those who fight beside me are those worth dying for. 6 I fight for those who cannot fight for themselves. D6 Flaw 1 The monstrous criminals we faced in battle still leaves me quivering with fear. 2 I have little respect for anyone who is not a police officer. 3 I made a terrible mistake pursuing a suspect that cost many lives—and I would do anything to keep that mistake secret. 4 My hatred of criminals is blind and unreasoning. 5 I obey the law, even if the law causes misery. 6 I’d rather eat my armor than admit when I’m wrong.